ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Ursa
This page is about the purest form of Ursa. For other forms see here and here Ursa Rayne is the final supervillain introduced in DBT. She hails from a distant planet, and was frozen against her will more than 1000 years before the events of DBT. As such, she is the oldest character in the entire series. Her planet of origin is Planet Vegeta, although she is not of pure Saiyan descent. She is only half-Saiyan. Her heritage includes 1/4 Ruminaron and 1/4 Majin, making her vastly powerful by heritage. Name In keeping with the trend of naming all Ruminarons after animals, Ursa takes her name from the roman name for bear, just as her her mother is named. Personality and backstory Ursa's Story Personality She is a very powerful being in not just the Teardrop series, but the Dragon Ball series as a whole. However, she is very, very naive to the world(s) around her. She is very immature and somewhat like Elic in mindset. She seems to remember all of the traumatic events of her life many centuries ago, but doesn't let this experience corrupt her mind. Her mental disability is readily apparent, as she at first was very skeptical of everything (even the handlers who were supposedly trying to help her) and often goes into an uncontrollable rage. But in the Teardrop series, she is a little bit more trusting after being reawakened, accepting The Ace family as her caregivers whole-heartedly. She is completely ignorant of Glacio and Frosko's perverted affections for her. She is also very playful and childish, to the point of being mistaken for stupid. Her naiveté is easily manipulated, and she is made to serve the Ace Corporation in their destructive endeavors for the galaxy. She doesn't know the difference between right and wrong, unless told such. The Z-Fighters don't know this until it is nearly too late, and it takes Elic making conversation with her to make it apparent. She has an apparent connection with Elic, as she is at first reluctant to hurt him, despite being nearly irrational as a Super Saiyan 2 (Elic was just as irrational in that state as well) and being ordered to kill him by Glacio. She also seems to want him to survive her planet-busting spree, and is delighted to see him when he shows up, albeit only to fight her. But he is alive, nonetheless, and she is very happy for it. In battle, it is shown that she fights by any means necessary, a trait that her handlers (mainly Glacio) possess. Physical description Height: 5ft. 6 in. Weight: 105 lbs. Age: 1049-1050 years old (Chronologically), 16-17 years-old (physically) Skin color: Blue Eye color: Orange Hair color: Red Physically, her youth and beauty has been well preserved by cryosleep, and her aging has appeared to be drastically reduced. She has deep-blue skin and deep-red hair. She is shown to be at least eye-level with Vegeta. Due to her training, she is somewhat more developed physically than a regular teenaged girl, as Frosko and Glacio never fail to mention. It is of note that she has the same antennae that all forms of Majin Buu possess. Other Forms Ace Ursa Majin Ursa Power and Transformations This is technically the strongest and weakest form of Ursa. She was born in this form and had a power level of 90 as a baby. She was often dominated by her half-brother Vegeta during their childhood. After she was banished from Planet Vegeta alongside Tarble, she trained for a long time alongside him, and grew in power exponentially. After she was separated from Tarble, her strength eventually rivaled Goku as a Super Saiyan, had they met. She still wasn't a match for Future Trunks, albeit she fought him while he was a Super Saiyan. Super Saiyan After longing for the life of luxury and acceptance she had once enjoyed on Planet Vegeta, she awoke from a dream that she had of Frieza destroying the planet in a fit of anger, and as a Super Saiyan. She did not use this form against Future Trunks, as she was caught off-gaurd, but she revealed it to the mainstream Trunks in an attempt to seek revenge upon him. As a Super Saiyan, she is able to overpower both Trunks and Goten, and fight evenly with them when they fuse into Gotenks at Super Saiyan level. Later on, she was shown to match Goku, blow-for-blow, in his Super Saiyan form. Super Saiyan 2 Upon being reunited with Vegeta, she is met with rejection and insult. Her psyche cracks completely, and she bypasses Super Saiyan to become a Super Saiyan 2. It takes Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan, all at Super Saiyan 2, to overpower her. She at times during the fight gained the upper hand, even nearly killing Goku, until her power begin to drop due to overuse of power during a beam struggle. Super Saiyan 3 Nearly 1000 years later, she is reasurrected from cryosleep. As she was near death the whole time, she recieved a power-up upon reawakening. It apparently was enough for her to burst into Super Saiyan 3, as she was completely enraged at her handlers. She very nearly kills Ike, Frosko and Glacio, but as Super Saiyan 3 was unmastered, she had to power down after 2 minutes, largely because she expelled massive amounts of energy killing all of her handlers. She only necessarily spared the Aces. Later on, she is seen matching Bella and Cuma at that level, but was greatly outclassed by Legendary Super Saiyan Elic, who spared her after she promised to be good. King Kai makes mention that had Ursa used that transformation against the original Z-Fighters, they'd have never stood a chance. Category:The Heartman Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Majins Category:Ruminarons